Midori Gurin
Midori Gurin is one of the female students at Akademi High School. Midori Gurin is the second out of three to be introduced as an Easter Egg. Appearance Midori wears the default school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has waist-length green hair with parted bangs. Her eyes are also green. She has pale skin. Midori's panties were changed to green for the Senpai Customization Update because of a Twitter conversation. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/631629213775204352 It was later changed back to white. The reason for this is because the Dev is still waiting for panty models that can be attached to a girls' body. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/647260503375544320 Personality She is known for irritating her classmates and teachers by constantly asking foolish questions, according to her Student Info. This might be because she does this as a running gag in some of the videos YandereDev uploads. Midori has the Coward personality, which means that she will flee the school if she sees a corpse. Midori is in the Gaming Club, which might mean that she's a little nerdy. Routine Midori has no routine at the moment. At 7:04 AM, she'll instantly spawn on the rooftop and stay there throughout the entire day like Osana Najimi does in the cherry blossom tree, although the player is still able to interact with, like take panty shots of her, ask Midori for favors, and kill her. Purpose Midori exists solely for the purpose of being murdered, having her blood mopped up and eventually dumped on Kokona Haruka. Beside her, there is a knife, a mop, a bucket, a sink, and a cello case (which is probably going to be used for dismemberment in a later build). She will eventually gain her own routine. Quotes Trivia *She is the third student with green hair, after Koharu Hinata and Hayato Haruki. **She is also the fourth student with green eyes, after Pippi Osu. *She was the first student to not have white panties, because her panties were neon green. **As of the (Unknown Date) update, Midori's panties have changed back to green since YandereDev did not want to recode the panties into the custom uniforms. *Her name, Midori, means 'green' in Japanese, referencing her green color scheme. Her last name also means 'green' in Japanese. This makes her name "Green Green" in English. *Despite never going to class, she has one according to the game's files. *She was originally supposed to be the student that had water or blood dumped on her by Yandere-chan, but this was later changed to Kokona Haruka. * Midori was the chibi who shouted "YandereDev, YandereDev!" during YandereDev's E-Mails, Volunteers and Progress video who asked very foolish and often repeated questions, almost a satire of what some of YandereDev's fans would say. This ended up turning into a running gag towards Midori Gurin, who has made several appearances in the videos since. She has been killed twice in his videos. *Her appearance is based-off Churuya, a chibi version of Tsuruya, a character from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *If you open the debug menu and press "G", she will teleport to the edge of the rooftop where she is able to be pushed off. She is the second student to be able to be pushed off the roof, aside from Kokona Haruka. *Midori, Osana Najimi and Info-chan are the only female students who have no male counterpart. *Her voice actress is not credited in the I Want My Senpai Back video's description. **However, the description was later updated to include her. *She is the only student that you can interact with that doesn't attend class. *Apparently, she was first created to personalize the typical person spamming Yandere-Dev with annoying and useless emails, which explains her personality. *If Info-chan and Midori had a client/provider relationship, then Midori would ask Info-chan lots of stupid questions. Info-chan would at first answer a couple of questions for free, but then she would start to get annoyed. She would then charge panty shots just to make Midori leave.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/655481849637044224 Gallery Midorirooftopevent.png|Midori walking to the rooftop event MoreMidori.png|Another drawn Midori Screddenshot_(18).png|A drawn Midori DumbMidori.jpg|One of Midori's foolish comments on the internet MidoriInCustomizationandSchoolAtmosphereVideo.png|Midori interruping YandereDev in the Customization and School Atmosphere video. DeadMidoriProfile.png|A dead Midori on the student profile page BrownMidori.png|Midori in Uniform #4 DeadMidori.png|A deceased Midori YellowMidori.png|Midori in Uniform #3 Midori_Frontal_Portrait.jpg|Midori when viewed from the front Midori_Right_Portrait.jpg|Midori when viewed from the right Midori_Dorsal_Portrait.jpg|Midori when viewed from the back Midori_Left_Profile.jpg|Midori when viewed from the left PSV_Midori_Gurin.jpg|Midori Gurin's underwear Category:Akademi High Students Category:Females Category:Interactable Category:Female Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Killable Category:Coward (Persona) Category:Gaming (Club)